


Give or Take

by mafuyama



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafuyama/pseuds/mafuyama
Summary: Mafuyu takes a small risk, and Ritsuka gives him some help.Yet another fic based off of the short sleepover scene from the manga.





	Give or Take

Mafuyu blinked awake slowly. He glanced groggily over to that certain clock Ritsuka and Yuki had had in common, and in the haze of his sleepiness, read it was about ten until six.

He always woke up with the rising of the sun, whether he liked it or not. It seemed that even if he was awake all night, even until moments before the sunrise, his body inexplicably forced him to wake up in tandem with the light. 

This hadn’t been an issue for him lately. While nowadays, he would usually fall asleep at a healthy time and sleep through the night, it was extraordinarily difficult for him to manage this in weeks – even months - after his life fell apart completely. Luckily for him, Ritsuka’s presence, and even his bedroom itself, somehow comforted him into a deep slumber. He was able to fall asleep just minutes after his new love interest had comforted him about his feelings the previous night.

He was awake now, and Ritsuka wasn’t. There was no reason for him to rise from his position on the floor yet, seeing as his new partner wasn’t yet awake. He wondered exactly when the boy would awaken. 

More pressingly, he had an unexpected _issue_ at that moment. 

Mafuyu had dreamt of Ritsuka in an extremely vivid manner the previous night. Perhaps too vividly. 

He tossed and turned in his spot for what felt like an hour, though it certainly wasn’t. His cell phone died before he could plug it in to charge overnight, so he didn’t even have that to distract him. Not that it would have really helped much anyway, but…anything would be better than nothing. Still, he was too lazy to crawl over and plug his charger into the wall.

He arguably had never felt quite the physical cumbersomeness of such unaddressed arousal as he had felt at that time.

Thankfully, Ritsuka had woken up just thirty minutes after Mafuyu had. He still had no idea what he was going to do about his predicament; mentioning it to his new boyfriend was still way out of the question. 

As he was thinking about it, still just hoping his physical desire would fade, Ritsuka spoke. “Mafuyu…you awake?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yes,” He answered plainly.

“Good,” He replied. “We have a lot to do today, starting with school, so we might as well get started as soon as we can. Just because the lyrics are done, doesn’t mean we can slack off. We have to get it down in time for the finale…”

“I know.”

“Alright, so…man, I know I showered last night, but I’m going to go ahead and take another quick one. I’m just feeling stale for some reason…” Ritsuka thought aloud. He had showered last night, but it had been pretty soon in the evening. 

Truthfully, the raven-haired boy had himself some rather realistic dreams as well, but not quite in the erotic way that Mafuyu had (not that he had any clue). The dreams were similar, but Ritsuka’s was not as explicit. His heart would probably beat straight out of his chest during his sleep if they had been any more intimate in nature. Either way, his own disorienting dreams had left him sweaty to say the least. He knew a shower would clear his head and leave him feeling completely fresh.

“I understand,” Mafuyu said for the sake of demonstrating that he was listening.

“Do you need to use the restroom before I take it over?”

“…no.”

“Alright, feel free to make yourself something to eat in the meantime, if you want. Nothing’s off limits, food-wise. Let’s be ready to leave relatively soon.”

“Sure thing.”

Ritsuka left the bedroom. Mafuyu laid there alone, sunlight softly filtering through the curtains, illuminating only parts of the bedroom in a gentle, dim orange light. He flipped over again, resting his cheek on his arm folded underneath his head.

His problem simply wasn’t going away he realized, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

Was it unethical to relieve his arousal alone in Ritsuka’s bedroom? Perhaps. Would he get away with it, however…? Did it ultimately matter if he never found out?

He took a short glance around. On his friend’s nightstand sat a box of tissues. Next to his nightstand, a small wastebasket. So, yes, he could most likely get away with it.

He still instinctively wanted to decide against it, but then he thought about how it had been almost forty minutes since he woke up and the problem simply wasn’t fading in the slightest. He couldn’t face the day alongside Ritsuka, let alone remove his blanket, with such a problem…no way he could do that…

Mafuyu flipped to lay flat on his back, still pondering the decision, ultimately unable to reason with himself accurately. It must have been at least ten minutes since Ritsuka left the room, and he felt he was quickly running out of time. He banking entirely on the hope that the issue would resolve itself, but after all the time that had passed, he was coming around to understanding what he had to do. He wasn’t proud of it, and he could never, ever mention it to Ritsuka, but at this point he felt it was only logical.

The ginger decisively, yet hesitantly, slid one hand underneath his boxer shorts. He had been wearing pajama pants that he brought over for the sleepover occasion, but he never liked sleeping in pants. He removed them partway through the night, figuring it wouldn’t matter much anyway as long as he remained under the covers while he slept.

The second his hand reached its destination, he sighed with relief. The simple point of contact, the sealed decision to relieve his problem, was already a major relief to his body. 

He got to work rather quickly. He mostly thought of Ritsuka, though thoughts of Yuki inevitably dared to slip in for just milliseconds. He thought of Ritsuka’s unwavering support, his smile, the way he looked when he played his guitar ever so passionately yet somehow nonchalantly…and the dream he had had that night…

“Uenoyama…Uenoyama-kun…” Mafuyu breathed involuntarily. He was quickly losing himself in the feeling of it. It had been a while since he had any sort of sexual relief (or desire to), even when it came to masturbation. It was always incredibly difficult for him to hold his tongue during such activities, but he was confident he could still remain quiet enough.

His back arched a little as he picked up the pace, groaning aloud, his free hand covering his mouth to stifle some of the noise. It seemed that at least since he had remained aroused for so long that morning, his climax wasn’t so far off even though he just started.

“Uenoyama-kun, that feels _so_ good…” The ginger muttered. He was nothing if not imaginative, as his subconscious mind had shown him just last night. In his mind, Ritsuka was fully intertwined with him, neither of them totally sure of where one body ended and the other began, the raven-haired boy naked and hovering above him (practically lying atop him), sweating, groaning, giving him all he had…

“Rit-Ritsuka!” He sputtered, increasing his pace to its final speed. Mafuyu was rapidly approaching the final moments of his session. However…

Outside the not-so-thick door of his bedroom, stood Ritsuka. He had been away for a grand total of fifteen minutes. With wet hair and a towel over his shoulders, his hand was already placed on the doorknob, prepared to turn it. However, he definitely,

_definitely,_

just heard his name come out of Mafuyu’s mouth on the other side. And it wasn’t to get his attention. It wasn’t for any sort of assistance in navigating his household.

It was, by all means, a sultry tone.

Ritsuka was caught entirely off-guard. It didn’t take long for him to piece together what he was doing in there. Should he…should he let him finish? He thought it was strange that Mafuyu hadn’t yet left the room to explore his food options after so much time, and now he knew why.

He began sweating immediately, turning completely crimson. He wasn’t even aware that Mafuyu was thinking of him quite so explicitly yet. Of course, Ritsuka was already thinking of him that way - he had been entirely unable to dismiss his thoughts about how much he was attracted to him, emotionally and physically. While it was initially hard for him to accept, he soon realized there was no point in denying his true self. Not to mention he was still a virgin.

On one hand, he wanted to give Mafuyu his privacy (even though it was his own bedroom). On the other hand, he was hopelessly and utterly attracted to Mafuyu. As much as he wouldn’t want to admit his physical desire quite so soon, especially in this particular situation, he would love to see his boy in such a compromising position…

Having already been obsessed with his voice, he now insatiably craved to hear it exactly how he just had through the door again, and again, and again.

Was their relationship ready for this? If he walked in, what exactly would he do, even? No doubt his boyfriend would immediately stop his actions, and he would probably feel totally mortified for the rest of the day. He might not even look at him…

However, Ritsuka would be lying to himself if he couldn’t acknowledge the intense physical arousal that was quickly making itself apparent. Mafuyu…moaning _his_ name…

Functioning on auto pilot, he stepped next to his sister’s door to listen and find out if she was awake yet or not, but to his surprise, her door was cracked open and she was not her bed. He had no idea where she would have gone so early, but he was incredibly elated she was out of the house at that moment. And with his parents gone for work for the day…

Fuck it. In the end, he swiftly opened his bedroom door without another thorough thought.

What he saw burned into his mind.

Mafuyu had his head bent back, mouth agape, his hand obviously working himself under the blanket.

It was _hot._

However, when the ginger had heard the door open (far too late, not that he knew that), he stopped abruptly, subtly pulled his waistband up under the blanket, and propped himself up on his elbows. Mafuyu had definitely perfected his poker face for virtually any situation by then, and after calming his breathing by quietly filtering air through his nose, he hoped he had deflected suspicion of his actions.

“Oh, hey,” The ginger said as casually as he could manage.

However, Ritsuka already knew. And if he was bad at one thing, it was keeping his face from betraying his thoughts and feelings. His face was still red, his eyebrows pulled together in that certain way he does that indicated he has no idea how to process his own feelings, and looked like he might even be angry about it (though he wasn’t).

“Did you…did you uh…” Mafuyu stuttered. “Did you see?” He moved to use all of his arms to prop himself up, instead of just his elbows.

Ritsuka still couldn’t find his words, the corner of his mouth twitching faintly. Instead, he dropped down to his knees at the end of Mafuyu’s sleeping mat and threw his towel aside. Mafuyu just stared at him as he moved, wondering what he would do next.

Ritsuka then cast aside the blanket covering him and started slowly crawling over him, over his legs, until their faces were inches apart. He cradled his jaw with one hand, reading into his eyes, completely filled with wonder at the way he made him feel.

The kiss began before either of them were even fully conscious of it. It was electric - deep and passionate right off the bat. Ritsuka was straddling him, their tongues were inside each other’s mouths, yet still he felt the need to be even closer.

He disconnected their faces for just a moment, both of them panting for breath. The taller boy grabbed the slightly shorter boy’s wrists and gently pinned him to the mat in one smooth motion. Then, he dove right back in, connecting their mouths even more frantically. 

It was crazy how much the two craved each other. Ritsuka had never felt anything like it; never in his life had he felt such burning desire. The uncomfortable thought that Mafuyu almost definitely had felt such intense feelings before and not with him surged though his mind, and he kissed him even harder.

Meanwhile, Mafuyu felt like he was dreaming again. The way his heart beat for Ritsuka was unparalleled, and it both surprised and scared him. At the moment, he felt dizzy, anxious, giddy, and insanely turned on by his forwardness.

Eventually, they broke apart to get some air again. They gazed at one another with a million unspoken words iterated through each other’s eyes. Ritsuka could hardly handle how lustfully he was looking at him, and he found himself surprised at how easily and how fittingly he wore such a shameless expression. Instinctively, he began kissing the ginger’s jawline, instantly earning a few small whimpers from the boy beneath him.

He wanted more. He _needed_ more of those beautiful sounds.

He moved further down his neck, tilted his head, and began gently sucking on his soft, sensitive skin.

Mafuyu groaned, involuntarily bucking his hips up towards Ritsuka’s looming figure. “Uenoyama-kun…”

Ritsuka stopped for a few seconds, feeling almost shocked at the sudden wave of arousal that coursed through him. Mafuyu’s voice was needier and huskier than ever before, but still so precious.

“Do that again,” Ritsuka boldly spoke against his skin. “Make some more noise.”

He naturally obliged. “Uenoyama-kun,” He breathed again. “I want you…”

Uenoyama dipped his head, his forehead touching to his collarbone. “Fuck.”

His eyes drifted lower. He felt it for just a second when Mafuyu had moved against him a moment ago - he now had direct view of the tent his boyfriend was pitching.

Ritsuka lifted himself up a little bit so he was hovering over his face again. He watched his eyes with determination as he removed one hand from one of his wrists, placed it on the boy’s slightly exposed stomach, and then started inching it down his torso.

“Mafuyu,” He spoke, bringing his lips to the shell of his ear. “Is this okay?” He whispered.

Mafuyu, practically in a trance, nodded next to him.

“Say it,” He started, slowing his hand’s already snail-like pace towards his waistline. “Say it out loud.”

“Yes,” came Mafuyu’s sweet voice once more. “Please, Uenoyama-kun,” he groaned, wanting to confirm to him just how badly he needed his touch. 

Again, Ritsuka felt his knees weaken at the sound of his voice in such a context, in such a tone. Between his heart beating so hard and his shallow gasping for air after basically forgetting to breathe, his chest felt like it was on fire.

“Wait,” The smaller boy stuttered. What was it? Was he hurting him? Was he having second thoughts? “What about your family?”

Ritsuka sighed in relief. “They’re all gone, don’t worry.”

“Oh,” Mafuyu said, looking reassured. “Good.”

Mafuyu’s eyes retained all of their lust during the exchange, and Ritsuka had found himself lost in them again. Ritsuka's hand had made it to his waistline, but then stopped. Not wanting to lose momentum, he grabbed his wrist with his free hand and encouraged him down further, underneath his waistband. 

Ritsuka closed his eyes and let out a carnal, guttural, involuntary groan at his eagerness.

Mafuyu pulled him into another sensual kiss as the boy’s calloused, yet tender hand found his length. The ginger moaned deeply into the kiss at the moment of contact.

His brain short-circuited as the vibrations entered his mouth. He confidently wrapped his hand around his member, and began stroking him. 

It occurred to him that he had no idea what to expect, length-wise or otherwise having never touched (nor seen, for that matter) another guy’s parts, and he found himself caught off-guard and extremely aroused by the feeling of holding him.

Mafuyu’s back arched suddenly, and he moaned again into his mouth - this time even louder, even needier.

Uenoyama broke away from the kiss rather suddenly. “_Fuck,_” He all but exclaimed, hanging his head as he continued to pump his boyfriend’s cock. He found himself having more trouble than expected holding himself back and not just ripping all of their clothes off there and then.

He sped up his pace a little, tightening his grip slightly. Mafuyu had a modest amount of pre-cum on him already, and Ritsuka did his best to use it to aid the smoothness of his work. He wanted it to feel good, better than good, in order to get more of those delicious noises.

He began kissing at his neck again, sucking at his neck and collarbone with more confidence.

“Ueno-uenoyama-kun!” The ginger gasped. 

“Call me Ritsuka,” He spoke lowly. “Say my name like you did before I walked in.”

Mafuyu turned a deep shade of red, and the darker-haired boy felt him gulp nervously as he continued kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin of his throat.

“R-R…Rit…” 

Uenoyama abruptly increased his hand's pace once more, his lips curling into a small smile.

“Ritsuka!” He moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. Again his hips twitched involuntarily, aiding in the motions of his boyfriend’s wrist. He had already been so, so close before his boyfriend walked in, but now he didn’t want it to end.

Ritsuka released another erotic, almost frustrated, deep noise from the back of his throat. His voice vibrated onto his lover’s skin, causing him to whimper. The taller boy felt his own need throb desperately in his pants but he was completely distracted, focusing on Mafuyu’s body, his voice, and ultimately, his climax. 

He removed his lips from his neck just to look him in the eye again. 

Mafuyu was staring back at him with half-lidded, fiery golden eyes. He looked up at him with so much need, with such intensity that Ritsuka could practically feel a hole burning through his soul. 

Mafuyu was looking at Ritsuka like he belonged to him. Like he was giving him all of him.

Ritsuka was fucked.

Breathing heavily, the boy beneath him then broke eye contact, and instead looked down between them. Uenoyama’s situation had caught his eye. He could see very plainly how badly he wanted him, too - the sight truly unleashed a very strong, primal feeling in him. He released more small noises, whines, and gasps at his unrelenting touch before he found his speaking voice again. 

“Ritsuka, ah,” He breathed, fisting at the blanket next to him and squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m gonna come…” 

The dominating boy moved his lips to his ear again. “Yeah?” His breath tickled him, and he shivered. “Do it.” He increased his speed one last time.

“Ritsuka! Y-Yes!” He huffed, thrusting his hips and squirming underneath him as his orgasm overtook him entirely. 

That moment, that face, that voice was then imprinted in Ritsuka’s mind forever.

Mafuyu breathed extra heavily, both of their mouths agape as they stared at each other for a few seconds more. 

Then, suddenly, the taller boy stood.

He silently walked over to his nightstand, picking up a tissue for his hand, and another to hand to his now messy lover. He tried his best not to focus on his own persistant arousal. He spoke after a couple second of silence, wiping off his hand, “I hope that wasn’t too-”

“I love you, Uenoyama-kun.”

Ristuka turned back around. The ginger was propped up on his elbows again.

“You just-”

“I love you,” He repeated. “I need to get better at expressing myself, and I think that’s a good place to start. I love you.”

Ritsuka sat next to him, handing him the tissue. “Mafuyu…” He blushed, looking at the carpet. “I love you, too…a lot…” He trailed off. “I care about you more than I think you would even understand.” 

Mafuyu, blushing as well, gently dabbed himself off as Ristuka continued. A frog had developed in his throat, “And that’s why I want you to try to stop hiding yourself from me. Emotionally…or otherwise. I just want you to try,” He paused briefly. “I swear I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere. I will convince you.”

Mafuyu set the used tissue aside and covered his exposed skin. He then moved to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

“I know. And I am trying,” He spoke into his shoulder. He knew it may not seem like it sometimes, and he knew Ritsuka wasn’t prying by asking this of him. He was just expressing himself like Mafuyu wish he could. “You make me want to try.”

He hugged him back, and the two bathed in their feelings for a fleeting moment.

“Fuck!” Ritsuka unexpectedly shot up to his feet. “We’re definitely super late for school…”

At this, Mafuyu couldn’t help but laugh. Both of them had forgotten completely. But if they miss one class for something like this, he couldn’t find it in him to care.

His heart skipped a beat at the cadence of his laughter. He smiled warmly.

“Worth it…”


End file.
